Dark Sweet Love
by JustStayGrand
Summary: Quinn has a dark past and she now lives in Lima, Ohio where she goes to a High School called "William McKinley High School". Everybody there thinks she's a rebbell, which she's, but nobody knows whats her secret until a boy with the mohawk shows up. (AU)
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to MY LIFE?

**Hello :) This is my new Story about Quick and how their relationship was created.  
>Hope y'all like it!<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Welcome to.. MY LIFE?<span>

*Quinn: PoV*

Here I am in Lima, Ohio for my new Life. I would rather to stay in New York, but my parents thought it's a too dangerous place for me.  
>I don't care about it. The people from my old school were afraid of me, because I was a bad girl. Smoking, bullying and many more were my daily routine.<p>

Today was my first day in my new school and I'm the new kid. I think that the students there are probably thinking I'm a nice girl, but they are wrong. Really wrong.  
>Now to my look. My hair was blonde, but I dyed it in Pink and my Outfits are black. I'm wearing piercings and I have one tattoo.<p>

- At McKinley-

Everybody was now staring at me, while I was climbing down my motor cycle. How sweet.  
>When I was done, I headed to the school, but what I saw there was a really cute guy with a mohawk.<br>He was staring at me with his friends. I think the whole school was surprised to see someone like me.  
>Really, I don't care what they think of me. I will probably beat them. After I was in the principals office I went to my locker.<br>There I saw a girl coming to me. 'She really has a bad taste in clothing.' I thought.

"Hello, I'm Rachel Berry, the next big Broadway star in New York. What's your name?" She said.  
>"Not your business little 'Miss I'm the Star'." She seemed to be hurt, but I don't care. "So will you say to me what your name is?" "Quinn.<br>My Name is Quinn Fabray." I said annoyed.  
>"Hello Quinn. I wanted to say if you wanted to be a part of a group you could come to the Glee Club. But only you can sing or dance.<br>Not that you are better than me I'll bet I'm better, but do you want to join?" That was enough. "You and your rendeer sweater go.  
>I don't want to see you or I'll beat you until you can't wear such sweaters." I said angry. "I will come back!"<br>Oh God she's a really miss 'I know it all', but at least she's away.

And then I saw him. Again. This boy with the mohawk. I really want to know his name.  
>His friends were probably saying something funny, because he was laughing. I think I'm going to love his laughing and his smiling.<br>'No Quinn, don't fall in love. He has probably a girlfriend.' I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this Chapter is not very long, but long Chapters are coming.^^ Don't forget to leave a review and fav.<strong>

**Thanks for reading! Please check out my Klaine Fanfiction " Our Love Story? ". Thanks! xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2: New Girl not so bad at all?

**Hello :) This is my second Chapter of my story 'Dark Sweet Love'. Hope you liked the first one (:**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: New Girl not so bad at all?<span>

*PoV: Puck*

Today was the day. This new girl would come. My gang and I were going to make a surprise to this girl. Every new kid becomes a slushie, but we thought why only one when we're more persons? So we're going to slushie her with 4 slushies. In my gang there's Finn, my wingman and my best friend, Kurt, half-brother of Finn, his boyfriend Blaine. Yes they're gay. When you have a problem with that we'll beat you.  
>And there's Mike, Sam and Artie. Finn is with Rachel together, Mike with Tina, Sam with Mercedes and Artie with Kitty.<br>The girls are not bad as we are, but they get into it as well because of us. They're used to it. Santana and Brittany were also one of us all. Yes, we're a big group.

"Puck come on. The new girl is almost here! I want to how she is." Finn said. "Ok. Let's go!" "I can't wait to see her face when we slushie her." Sam said. "Yes me too. We all can't wait."

-Later-

The new girl arrived and she's not a nerd. She is kind of cute, but I think her blonde hair would suit her better. "Puck come on! We're about to slushie this girl!" Sam yelled at me. "Yes I'm coming."

We surounded the new girl. She seemed not scared of us at all. "Hey little new girl. Wanna have fun?" I said to her. "With you? I don't think so that I want to have 'fun'." She said not interested at all. "We wanted to give you a little 'Welcome to McKinley' present." Finn said smirking. "Sweet of you guys, but I'm not interested." And then we all slushied her. "What the h-" "Welcome" we yelled to her smirking.

I'm feeling bad for her. She wAs not a nerd or shy. She was like us, bad. I hope I can have fun with her in my bed. But I don't know her name, yet.

*Quinn: PoV*

"What the h-" I wanted to say but they cut me off. "Welcome" they yelled at me and went out. Now I'm standing in the middle of the Hall with red and blue slushies all over me. "They began with it and now they'll become a revenge." I said to me, smirking. I had the best idea, but I had to wash off the slushies.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I know this is a short Chapter, but the next will be longer. And sorry for any grammar mistakes. English is not my first language.^^ <strong>

**Stay tuned! xx**


	3. Chapter 3: The Revenge

**Welcome to my 3rd Chapter for this story. **  
><strong>Hope you guys liked the first 2 Chapters. <strong>  
><strong>Don't forget to read my Klaine Fanfiction ' Our Love Story? '.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: The Revenge<span>

*PoV: normal*

After Quinn had washed, well she tried, off her she was thinking of her revenge to the 'nice guys'. She had some ideas, but they weren't good enough for her. She wanted something what would make clear that they can't make something like that to her again.

"I have the best Idea. Let's do it." She said to her reflection on the mirror, smirking. This would be the best plan She've ever thought. First of all, she needed to know their names. "Well isn't it that little Broadway freak here. Move your ass here wanna-be-star!" Quinn screamed. "First of all I'm not a wanna be and I have name. What do you need?" Rachel said, looking angry. "I need to know the names of the boys that slushied me earlier."  
>"Well, you're lucky. My boyfriend is one of them and you deserved it to be slushied!" "Sweet. Will you say the name to me? If not get the fuck off near me!"<br>"Don't be bitchy Quinn. They are the DarkInks." "What wait?! Their group name is DarkInks? What the fuck? Inks like for pens? They really have no better ideas." Quinn laughed.

Quinn's idea had 2 parts. She found out from Rachel where the boys always were. When she was home, Quinn went to her room and sat down on her  
>bed and took a notebook and pen out. She began to write:<p>

_Revenge to the DarkInks (the name sucks and they had no better ideas I bet)_

_First Part:_

_When the boys are not in their place, I'm going to destroy it. Make it dirty and spray my name on the couch and throw something on them.  
>Like glitter or feathers. <em>'This will be easy' Quinn thought.

_Second part:_

_Fuck one boy. Let him fall in love with me and break his heart._

*PoV: Puck*

i'm sorry for her. I don't wanted her to be slushied. Kurt and Blaine too. I knew them. They were really kind.  
>Now I was sitting at our place and thinking about her, but I was interrupted by Rachel, who was running to me.<br>"Puck I know something that you might want to know." Rachel said. "And what is it, Berry?"  
>"Well the new girl,Quinn, asked your names, but don't worry I only said your group name. I think she wants to repay that slushie."<br>'Quinn. Her names Quinn. Wow, I think I love that name. Don't be silly. Don't think about her!' I thought to myself.  
>"Well thanks, Berry. And now fuck off!" I don't know why Finn is with her together. She's annoying. But what is important now was<br>what Quinn would do to my gang. I don't really think she has a really good Idea. She's a girl.

- at Puck's home -

*PoV: normal*

"Puck, I think we should show her who the boss is in the school. She can't do anything to us! We rule the School! Puck?! Are you listening to me at all?!"  
>Finn almost screamed to him. "Zoned out. Yeah. What do we need to do?" Puck asked his best friend. "Well I know something that could show her that we're the bosses." Finn said smirking evilly.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I'm updating every Tuesday, Sunday or Saturday.<br>Sorry for the bad name. (Dark Inks) I had no Idea what I could use.**  
><strong>Next Chapter: Quinn's plan to revenge them will continue and the new Plan for the DarkInks.<strong>  
><strong>Stay tuned. xx<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: The Revenge continues?

**Hay this is my 4th Chapter. Thanks for the reviews. I'm trying to do it.^^**  
><strong>Hope you guys like it!<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: The Revenge continues?<span>

_*PoV: normal*_

"Berry told me yesterday that Quinn, the new girl, was planing to do a revenge and Finn and I thought why don't we do a re-revenge? So this is our plan..." Puck told his group, the DarkInks.  
>"I don't want to be included in it. Sorry Finn, Puck." Kurt said and Blaine nodded. They really don't wanted to hurt somebody.<br>Sam, Mike, Artie were for the plan.

- later -

'How do I get that I only need one plan for 6 people to be revenged?' Quinn thought.  
>And then she had it. She would use their chairs in the classroom to make her revenge. So all the students could see it.<br>'Now I only need the feathers and glitters.'

When everyone was out of the class, where they would have the first class tomorrow, she got to their seats and filled it with glitter and feathers.  
><em>[She asked one kid where they sit normally]<em>. The glitters were pink and gold.  
>She really liked her first part of her plan. When she was finished, she was proud of her work. Now, everyone in the school could see tomorrow that they are losers and not the kings of the school.<p>

-the next day-

Puck and his group went to their first class. As usual, they were late. The lesson began 15 minutes ago, but they don't cared at all. They hated the Subject History.  
>"I don't know why we don't skip the lesson and hang out!?" Sam asked.<br>"Do you want to be suspended? ... No? Then you should at least be once a week in history!" Kurt said. It was normal that Sam asked that.

"Look who comes. Y'all are late! Detention for you six. Go and sit down boys!" the teacher said to them, looking angry. She hated the boys. They were  
>The boys only looked annoyed and went to their seats. When they sat down, glitters and feathers were in the air.<br>"What the f-" but Finn was cut of by the laughing.  
>Everyone in the class began to laugh except the boys. They knew who it was. And they would totally to their re-revenge to her.<p>

*PoV: Quinn*

This was the perfect first part of my revenge. Looks like the boys are not so cool anymore. For the second part of my plan I was thinking to let Puck fall in love with me and fuck one of his best friends. Break Puck's heart because I fucked his buddy. Really good idea. But there was one problem.  
>How could I get Puckerman to fall in love with me?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short Chapter! The next will be longer! I couldn't write it longer.. Sorry!<strong>

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to check out my Klaine fanfic ' _Our Love Story?_ '. I also have a Brittana Fanfic on Wattpad.  
>My name there is <em>KlaineGlee<em> and the Fanfic is called ' _Where do broken hearts go?_ '.

**Stay tuned! xx**


End file.
